falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pek
|alignment =Good |level =4→7→11 |actor =Gregory Gorton |dialogue =FFDCFallsChurchBoSLostInititate.txt |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 70→95→125 |edid =FFDCFallsChurchBoSLostInititate |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Initiate Pek is an Initiate in the Brotherhood of Steel in the year 2277. Background Initiate Pek was born in 2261 and is young (16), gung-ho, and inexperienced. He is in love with Sarah Lyons, who finds him secretly amusing but is professionally annoyed with his behavior, and has requested that he patrol a different part of the Metro area. Pek is always the one charging into danger first, celebrating victory prematurely, and possibly getting blown away by foes he never saw coming.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide During a training exercise in Falls Church, Pek, Paladin Hoss, and an unnamed Paladin were separated by a super mutant attack. Pek became trapped in an office building while Hoss and a paladin were fighting nearby, and the Lone Wanderer must help them during the quest The Lost Initiate. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Lost Initiate: The Lone Wanderer must free Pek from the office building where he is trapped. Effects of player's actions * Hoss and Pek will follow the Wanderer around Falls Church (and even to other places) if one does not accept caps as a reward. If Hoss is killed, Pek will spawn dead in the closet, with the door usually locked at a Very Hard level. Inventory Notes * As a fighting companion, Pek's courage can be very unpredictable and at times will flee rather than fight. * He will not turn hostile when hit with the Mesmetron. * With a high enough Small Guns or Repair skill, one can unjam his gun (in dialogue). Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Initiate Pek appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * Pek may become stuck after being agreeing to leave and instead continue to cower and run back to the closet when moved. This can be solved by leaving the building, then using prid to select him and "moveto player" to teleport him out. Once outside, he will return to normal and thank the player character. * It is possible to complete this mission successfully, only to have Pek respawn inside the office if one returns at a later time. He may begin following the player character all over again, or simply cower and be grateful. * Pek sometimes turns out to be dead in the building before entering it. Hoss may be missing, and will not pay the player character their caps if found. * Initiate Pek may occasionally randomly appear after waiting or sleeping, only to then run off to Falls Church, no matter how far the distance. This may have been fixed after patches. * Pek may spawn randomly on the spaceship in Mothership Zeta, and follow the player character. This goes for Hoss as well. Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters Category:Falls Church characters Category:Mesmerizable characters de:Pek pl:Pek ru:Послушник Пек uk:Послушник Пек